The potential of high-resolution high-speed liquid chromatography has not been utilized in lipid separations for the reasons of insufficient column technology and lack of sensitive detection. Improvements in efficiency, selectivity, and sensitivity of important lipid separations will be sought for by development of selective chemically-bonded stationary phases and improved detection through fluorescence quenching. Bonded phases will be used under the conditions of solvent programming. Unconventional polar column substrates, reversed-phase systems, and molecular exclusion media will be investigated for both polar and nonpolar lipids.